Summer Fun
by Lithium-6
Summary: One hot summer day, the nations of the world decide to go to the beach. While there, they have a little competition. Russia X Estonia, mostly towards the end.


**I wrote this for the RussiaXEstonia group on DA's contest. It had to have something with Russia, Estonia, and a Beach. It ended up being one of my longest stories. I just felt like mentioning that. Anyways, I own nothing and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"It's hot in here!" America whined once again.<p>

"They are trying to fix the air conditioning." Germany tried to keep his voice calm, but he was close to snapping. Not only from America's constant complaining, but also because of the heat. Everybody was sweating like pigs and even the most serious nations couldn't focus. "Please try to bear it."

America groaned. Then, suddenly, he jumped up and yelled, "I know! We should go to the beach!"

Normally, Germany would never have agreed to leaving in the middle of a meeting. However, a beach sounded nice. And nothing was getting done anyway. "Fine."

"Yay!" America cheered and ran out of the room. All of the nations filed out at different paces.

Estonia was one of the last ones out. He decided he probably should have hurried more when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Estonia." For a moment his heart stopped. Then he realized it didn't sound as dark and creepy as he thought it had. In fact

Estonia spun around and saw his best friend, Finland. "Tino! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The Finn said as he pulled his friend into a hug. "Which reminds me, why have you been so on edge lately? Has Russia done something?"

"No, just…. Nightmares." What Estonia failed to mention was that in these nightmares Russia was holding him and kissing him. Why he was having dreams like that about Russia of all people, he had no clue.

"I wish I could help. " Finland said as he put his arm around Estonia's shoulder. "Anyway, we should probably get going before people start to wonder where we are."

They were the last to arrive at the beach. Finland quickly went to join the Nordics, waving to Estonia as he left. Eduard, feeling a tiny bit lonely, laid down his towel and climbed on top of it. He scanned the crowd to see what everyone was doing.

Sealand was trying to get Latvia to swim out farther, but Latvia refused to go where he couldn't touch the ground, which wasn't that far. Poland (who, thank God, wasn't wearing a bikini) was sitting on a rock near the water with Lithuania. Feliks was probably complaining about what the humidity did to his hair. Estonia shuddered at the thought that he knew Poland that well. Next he noticed America, England, Japan, and a few others huddled in a circle. But before he got too interested, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked to see who it was and jumped when he saw Russia smiling at him. He forced himself to calm down. He didn't need to fear Russia anymore. What was weird was he wasn't afraid, but his heart was still pounding and his hands were shaking.

"May I sit here?" Russia asked, pointing at the ground next to Eduard.

"S-sure." Estonia couldn't believe it. He'd stuttered. He thought he was over that.

Ivan sat down next to him. Estonia could feel the other man's eyes watch him as he tried to focus on what he was doing previously. He had to at least make it look like having Russia there wasn't distracting him.

Suddenly America jumped up and called for everyone's attention, "So, I had an amazing idea!"

"Ahem, _we_." England interrupted, gesturing to the group who had been huddled around.

"Whatever." America brushed the comment aside. "The plan is we're gonna have a water fight! If you get hit in the chest or head, you're out. Text me if that happens. Other than that, anything goes. We're gonna play in teams of two, because it's more fun that way. Team with at least one person left after everyone else is out wins. Extra points if you have both."

"What do we win?" Denmark called out.

"Good question. Why didn't I think of that?" America wondered aloud them looked at his group for help thinking of a prize.

"Bragging rights?" England suggested.

"Dude, that's lame."

"How about a dollar from everyone?" Switzerland suggested.

At first America looked skeptical. Then he looked out and saw just how many of them there were, did some quick guesstamating in his head, and slowly a smile appeared on his face. "That is a great idea! And if you have both, each person gets a buck! So, everybody pair up! Meet over there and I'll hand out the water guns."

America then ran in the direction he had been pointing, along the was grabbing someone who looked a lot like him, declaring that they were partners, and ended up near a large truck that Estonia was surprised he hadn't seen earlier.

Once it appeared that there was going to be a water fight and it wasn't just one of America's crazy ideas, everyone quickly split up into groups. It was rather entertaining to watch.

Sealand, for example, immediately grabbed Latvia's arm and chased after America. France approached England who stated that they would only be partners if France put on a real swimsuit, as he was currently wearing a speedo. Prussia declared that the 'awesome him' was on a team wit his brother. The latter didn't look too happy about it, but since Italy was already with Romano, didn't have much of a choice. Denmark tried to team up with Norway, but the smaller man chose to work with his brother instead, leaving the Dane to team up with Netherlands. Hungary and Austria teamed up, even though everyone knew she would be doing all the work. When Korea asked China to be his partner, Yao desperately asked of anyone else wanted to be on his team, but nobody wanted to be yelled at by Korea. Not that he was a particularly threatening nation, but he could be rather annoying.

"Will you be on my team, Estonia?" Russia asked.

It took Eduard a moment to respond. Normally he would team up with Finland, but it appeared his friends was already with Sweden. Besides, Ivan didn't seem that crazy today and was even being nice. When Estonia saw Belarus watching her brother, he made up his mind. Even Russia didn't deserve to be on a team with her. "Okay, sure."

"Great." Russia smiled and they stood up and went to retrieve their weapons.

"Russia!" America called as they approached. Normally, he would have been more hostile towards his ex-enemy- who he still did not trust- but right now he was in too good of a mood. Gesturing to Estonia he asked, "Is he your partner?"

"Da." Ivan replied simply.

"Dude! You're with a nerd! You're gonna get creamed." Alfred laughed as he handed them their guns.

Estonia grabbed the toy angrily and walked off. He knew he was a nerd and he was proud of it. However, it angered him that America had used the term in a demeaning manor. He wasn't so much offended as he was annoyed with the other nations stupidity.

"Eduard, are you okay?" Russia asked gently.

"Lets crush them." Estonia growled and both teammates smiled.

And so, Estonia and Russia were in position, hiding behind a rock, watching the North American brothers as the game was about to start. Most of the teams had decided to split up, believing that atleast one of the would not be found.

An unseen whistle blew, announcing the start of the fight. Though they had a clear shot, nither Estonia nor Russia fired. Eduard though it best to wait a while, especially because he had a feeling another team was near and he didn't want to give away their location.

Everything was quiet for a while, until a scream rang out, followed by a sting of swearing. Estonia figured the Italies had probably gotten startled and shot each other, resulting in Romano getting mad and yelling at his brother.

Russia tapped Estonia on the shoulder and pointed to their targets, which had begun to move. Eduard nodded and motioned for Ivan to stay where he was. Soon enough, they were rewarded when they saw England follow the duo.

Estonia whispered his plan in Russia's ear quickly. The older man smiled and nodded. Estonia set up the shot and Ivan prepared to run. Good thing too, because the second after Estonia shot- and hit- Arthur, Francis shot where they had been. Thankfully, neither were hit (Eduard still had his fast reflexes from childhood when he was chased by idiots like Gilbert.) And Russia managed to hit France.

Quickly, they ran to find another spot before anyone found them. Once they did- it was just behind a tree but they were far enough away from the center of the battle they figured they'd be safe- they sat down and caught their breath.

"You did good, Estonia." Russia said after a minute. Eduard blushed a little, not used to being complimented by the older man. "How'd you know France would be there too?"

"I know how England thinks. He thought it'd be safer to have someone cover him. And France likes England, even if he won't admit it, so he's been trying to be nicer and argue less lately. Besides, they both know military isn't France's thing." Estonia explained like it was obvious. Then, after he realized it wasn't to most people, blushed and looked down.

"You sure know a lot about those two." Russia commented.

"It's not just them. I like figuring out how people's brains work." Eduard muttered but didn't shift his gaze.

"What will the others do?"

"W-well, Poland won't be able to stay quiet for much longer, and I doubt he'll let Lithuania leave him, so they'll probably both be getting out soon. Greece'll probably fall asleep somewhere. Sealand's not good at staying hidden, Denmark's going to want more beer, but will probably try and stay in the game at least until one of the other Nordics gets out so he has someone to talk to, and Austria's probably just sitting somewhere, complaining about the sand," Eduard could have gone on, but while he was thinking, Ivan asked him a question.

"Who will be the hardest to beat?"

"Well… Japan is good at being quiet. So are Iceland and Norway. Belarus we'll have to keep and eye out for. The German brothers as long as Prussia stays focused. Hungary is dangerous. And Switzerland's probably the strongest competition, as long as nothing happens to Liechtenstein."

Suddenly they heard a voice yell, "You forgot about me, da-ze!"

Instantly, Russia and Estonia moved from where they were and blindly shot towards the sound. About a second later, they saw Korea and China appear from seemingly nowhere, both of them having been hit.

"Aiyah! I told you just to shoot them, not say anything!" China complained.

"This is a stupid game anyway." Korea pouted as Russia and Estonia snuck away.

"So, we go find America?"

"Da."

They had almost been hit a couple more times, saved only by bad aim on the other teams part, when Estonia saw it. An old lifeguard post. You could barely see it because all the paint was warn off and now it was covered in moss and looked just like the cliff behind it.

"You see that?" Eduard whispered. After a few seconds, Ivan nodded. "That's going to be our new headquarters."

"But what about America?"

"Change of plans. This'll pay off in the long run."

Estonia looked around and, once he was sure the coast was clear, they dashed for the building. They didn't stop until they were inside with the door firmly closed and locked.

"Now what?" Russia asked.

"You cover that window." Estonia pointed to the one that faced the water. "And I'll cover this one." A side window. "Just make sure you stay out of sight."

In the next half hour of spraying anyone who ran by in silence, They managed to hit Spain, Thailand, Netherlands, Wy and Seborga, Seychelles, and Sweden. Eduard was surprised not to see Finland with his partner. Maybe he was already out.

However, someone else had found their safe house. When they heard someone trying the handle, both of their hearts stopped. They looked at each other. Even if is was locked, the door was still weak and could be broken down in minutes. They needed an escape route. While looking the accidentally broke one of the walls. Shrugging, they jumped then ran for safety.

Eduard, when he couldn't run any farther, fell down beside a rock. Once the adrenaline wore off, he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He must have twisted it- or worse- when he'd jumped from the lifeguard's tower. He also realized that Russia was no longer with him. He assured himself that the older man could handle whatever he got himself into and closed his eyes to try and calm down.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" When he heard Sealand's voice, Estonia immediately shot to full attention. He did hit the boy, but unfortunately used up the rest of his water in the process.

Sealand, instead of looking disappointed, smiled and called, "All done!"

Eduard was confused until he saw Finland come out from behind a bush. "Good job, Peter."

"Mama Tino promised me a bag of candy." Sealand informed Estonia. With that the micro nation ran off.

"Hello, Eduard." Finland said darkly with his gun pointed at the Baltic nation.

"Tino."

"It's funny, really. I've been following you practically since the beginning, just waiting until you were alone, and you didn't even know I was there. You didn't consider me a threat, and now I'm going to be the one to-"

Finland jumped and spun around. When he did, Estonia saw he had been hit in the back. They both looked up and saw Russia standing there, smiling.

"Save victory speeches until you've won, da?" Ivan said to Finland. Then he walked over and helped Eduard stand up and, one he found out his ankle was injured, let the smaller nation lean on him.

"Nice try, Tino, but it looks like I won this time." Eduard laughed.

"Yeah, right. I had you until he showed up!" Even though he was out, Tino was smiling, too. "Anyway, good luck you two. Oh, and Eduard, take this." Finland handed his friend his gun.

"Thanks. Better luck next time." He said sincerely, taking the weapon.

They went their separate ways. Once the were alone, Eduard realized how close he was to Ivan- he _was_ leaning on the bigger man- and blushed.

Ivan noticed and asked, "Are you okay, Estonia?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like you have a fever." Russia put his hand on Estonia's forehead. "You don't feel warm. I wonder what it could be."

Estonia was glad Russia didn't realize he was blushing. Of course, it was just because of the close contact, not because it was Russia. Or, at least, that's what Eduard told himself.

As they were walking to nowhere in particular, Ivan's phone vibrated in his pocket. He opened it to see he had a new text message from America.

_It's down to you and us, commie. Come out, come out, wherever you are._

"You have a plan, da?" Russia looked hopeful.

And Estonia did in fact have a plan.

America couldn't believe it. That little nerd on Russia's team was just sitting there in the middle of the beach, watching the waves. Part of him wondered where Russia was, but most of him didn't care.

"Go in there and shoot him." Alfred whispered to his brother.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the hero. I can't go in if Russia might be somewhere waiting to shoot." Without waiting for a response, he pushed Canada out into the3 open. Matt shot him a harsh glare and started to sneak up behind the Baltic. After he shot him, he turned around and Matt saw something he didn't expect.

"Finland?"

Before he could say anything more, he was hit by two streams of water. He didn't know where it had come from. After a few seconds thought, Canada smiled and yelled "America's over there!" and pointed to where his brother was.

"Matt!" Al whined and jumped up. As soon as he did, he was hit.

Estonia and Russia had been hiding in the tower they'd found earlier. It was a wonder the brothers hadn't seen it as it was now missing a door and a wall.

Eduard cheered after they shot America. If it wasn't for his ankle, he would have jumped in joy. But nothing stopped him from smiling ear to ear and rambling about how awesome it was that they won.

Russia just smiled. He enjoyed watching the boy celebrate.

Joy overwhelming his normal, logical brain, Eduard leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ivan's. once he realized what he was doing, his eyes snapped open and he pulled away. He frantically ran out the door and down the stairs. Unfortunately, that's all the farther he made it before the pain in his ankle made him fall. Fortunately, Finland was there to catch him.

"What's wrong? Did Russia so something?" Tino sounded concerned.

"No, just… let's go, okay?" Eduard tried to keep his voice clam.

"Okay." They started to walk towards the shack where everyone was meeting. "We need to get your ankle fixed up too. I'm sure Su-san can do it. He brought a first aid kit incase Sealand got hurt. Good thing too, 'cause I heard Iceland got hurt too. Norway's really worried."

Finland continued to ramble and Estonia ignored him. Usually he would have listened, but he was still trying to figure out why he had kissed Russia.

Estonia ate supper with the Nordics. Denmark had tried to argue, but the others ignored him.

About halfway through the meal, Russia came up to Estonia and said, "We need to talk."

Eduard nodded and followed the older man away. Finland shot his friend a worried look but Estonia ignored it.

They stopped in an empty hallway. Russia turned around to face the younger man and said, "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"I didn't kiss you, you kissed me." Eduard was flat-out lying and they both knew it.

"No, I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, but you were the one who kissed me. Why?"

"I don't know, I just- wait did you just say you've wanted to kiss me?"

"Da."

"Well, why haven't you?"

"Because you might not like me back." He paused for a moment. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like me back?" Ivan explained like Eduard was stupid, which was kinda how the Baltic was feeling. "You must, because you kissed me."

"I- I just…well…it's…" Estonia finally had to admit the feelings he had been denying. With a sigh, he said, "Yes, I like you too, Russia."

"Yay!" Russia said and pulled Estonia into a kiss.


End file.
